A Review of the Discussion Relative to the Mount Carroll Seminary/Text/17
"There is no truth in the christian religion," There is no Divine inspiration about the Bible," "There is no God," &c.,&c., with no small share of bombast which with the youthful and unsuspecting students might pass for argument, perhaps proof? Are those Principals and teachers to yield their duty to make such regulations and rules for the government of their school as shall secure to their pupils the safety that the christian parent has a right to expect of christian teachers? They chose to assert their right to require of pupils obedience to wholesome and just regulations. If that obedience was not cheerfully rendered, and if a course of discipline failed to secure such obedience what alternative was there, but to break the connection of teacher and pupil? This was done at the request of the Principals. I doubt not the same thing would have been done as promptly under the same circumstances, the first term the school was organized under the Charter, as now, (notwithstanding Mr. Gray's profound research (?) of Blackstone, which he must have made to enable him to expound the law with so much artifice). I have yet to learn that there is anything in the charter under which they organized either expressed or implied that is now or would have been then violated. As regards the basis of which Mr. Gray brags so loudly, I will merely say, judging from the whole course of Misses Wood & Gregory since they have been among us, I firmly believe that had they for a moment supposed they were organizing under a charter which could be thus construed or which was thus understood and acted upon by the Board, they would have sooner sacrificed situation, reputation as teachers, anything and every thing the natural heart holds dear, thensic thus to have sacrificed principle. Further, I have the assurance of the originator of the said charter and of the "Liberalist Editor" whose acts are introduced as testimony of so much moment, that no such view was taken of the subject by them, and no such thing expressed or implied in their advocacy of the institution and its Principals. Here I would indulge in a few reflections. If Mr. Gray saw that the school as then organized under said charter, was not on a Bible basis (as every christian will concede such an institution should be) why did he wink at the iniquity? Why did he use every artifice he was master of to secure a controlling influence in the school? Why did he from time to time make propositions to the Board and to the Principals for arrangements which would secure a Presbyterian basis? For example when the school became known abroad so that there was a demand for boarding accommodations, why did Mr. Gray propose that the boarding department should be given to him with power to control the students, and teachers in all matters out side of the 17